Blood brothers Soul friends
by F.Nott
Summary: Before everything, they were friends. And they were brothers, after all. Because Regulus did not believe all they say, he was not one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am neither blond nor repulsively rich. Neither th****e best writer of all the times nor a god. Meaning: I am not Rowling, so nothing of this is mine. So sad of me. Jk and Warner own everything. **

**Title: Blood brothers. Soul friends.**

**Characters: Sirius and Regulus Black**

**Genre: Family/General**

**Summary: Before everything, they were friends. And they were brothers, after all. Because Regulus did not believe all they say, he was not one of them. **

**OOoOoOoOo**

A five-year-old kid was walking through the corridors of Grimmauld Place number 12, making his right hand hit the walls.

He was very skinny, had black hair, a beautiful gray eyes and his factions were, maybe too fine.

That gave him a delicate aspect and a certain air of fear wrapped him.

Arriving to which looked was his destiny, he stopped in front of the door, doubting. Then, as if the trembling little boy of just seconds ago was not him, he entered in the room, without even knocking.

"Mother says you must go downstairs now" he said in a too perfect voice for his 5 years "And to get properly dressed"

The other boy, his brother, was lying in the bed, inside the sheets. That was why the only visible thing was a hair as black as the other. Upon hearing this, he made a gesture of lifting and the small boy outlined a smile of satisfaction (not thought he would achieve it so fast ... not even thought he would achieve it) but a second later, he was lying in the bed again.

"Sirius, please" begged the little, he didn't want them to use those awful curses against his brother one more time.

An entire minute passed before Sirius, (that was the older brother's name) answer.

"Reg" he said "Those people are turning you into one of them".

Sirius and Regulus, sons of the Black prestigious marriage. They were one of the most recognized families by the pureness in their blood.

"_Those people_, are OUR family" answered Regulus "I am your family"

After that, the older got finally up from the bed and walked through the enormous room

"You are my family Reg" he whispered "My best friend"

"Forever, right?" asked Regulus

"Forever" said Sirius smiling


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I am neither blond nor repulsively rich. Neither the best writer of all the times nor a god. Meaning: I am not Rowling, so nothing of this is mine. So sad of me. Jk and Warner own everything. **

**Title: Blood brothers. Soul friends.**

**Characters: Sirius and Regulus Black**

**Genre: Family/General**

**Summary: Before everything, they were friends. And they were brothers, after all. Because Regulus did not believe all they say, he was not one of them. **

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Sirius! Sirius!" was crying a boy

"What is it Reg?"

"I-brroke--"

"Easy Reg tell me what happened?" asked Sirius

"Moo--ther will be a-angry" he managed to say, "I-it was he-her f-favorite"

"Favorite what? Oh forget it Reg I will fix it... whatever it is"

"B-but Sirius!"

The older brother started walking, with Regulus in his back and he found, as the other had tried to say, her mother's favorite skull broken. Poor Reg. He had to do something.

While thinking about hiding it he heard a noise from the entrance hall: surely his mother.

"Hurry Regulus! Go upstairs to your room! I'll take care of this!" he whispered

"But Sirius..."

"Go Reg!" Sirius said trying to smile. He was dead.

Nevertheless, he stayed there, with his brother, and their mother entered the room looking suspicious, as if she had known how everything had happened.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked with dislike pointing at Sirius

"I..." he was saying when his mother noticed the broken pieces in the floor

"WHAT IS..!? WHO DID THIS!?"

"Obviously me" answered Sirius

Regulus was going to talk, but Sirius made him a gesture so he stayed in his place, without moving a muscle.

Walburga Black looked from one to other, considering. Then she spoke

"Regulus, go to your room"

"What about Sirius mother?"

"_Now_"

And as the little boy of 7 years closed the door, he could hear his mother's voice, full of anger, a different anger saying;

"You could avoid this Sirius. However, you did not. You blame yourself. And because of that, it will be worse, 'cuz you are a Black. And we do not do that.

"_Crucio"_

His eyes were full of tears when he arrived to his room. But Sirius was so used to it.


End file.
